Perdida y nuevas esperanzas Oneshot
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: este One-shot está basado en el manga 613 y 614 de Naruto así que si no los han leído les recomiendo que no lo lean…


Hola Shikatema fans!

Bueno quiero advertir que este One-shot está basado en el manga 613 y 614 de Naruto así que si no los han leído les recomiendo que no lo lean…

Y espero que esto sea de su agrado y disculpen si es muy poco pero lo escribir durante mis talleres u.u así que comprendan mi falta de contenido

Y sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo en One-shot

Enjoy!

**Perdida**

**S**in previo aviso Obito, Madara y el Juubi desaparecieron tras una explosión, ninguno de los ninjas entendía nada de lo que sucedía, extrañados se miraban entre si y buscaban a su alrededor.

_**-La luna ya se oculto, no pueden seguir su plan- **_dijo Kakashi mientras miraba en el cielo_** –Tenemos unos minutos para reponernos, vayan duerman, coman y prepárense-**_

_**-Hai-**_ dijeron en unisonó todos los ninjas que rápidamente se movieron, entre ellos estaba Shikamaru quien a diferencia de los demás se mantuvo con la mirada puesta en el suelo mientras apretaba sus dientes y ojos de manera que los sollozos o las lagrimas se escaparan, solo escucho a Chouji decirle algo sobre descansar pero su dolor era aun mayor, no soportaba la idea de haber perdido a su padre, eso lo estaba matando por dentro y es que el había pensado de que su progenitor estaría seguro en el cuartel… pero no fue así.

_**-Shikamaru-**_ dijo Ino quien aun tenía las mejillas húmedas debido a las lágrimas que había soltado entre las batallas. _**–Debemos ir a descansar-**_

_**-Ven te acompañare, iré a ver como esta Tenten-**_ dijo en un tono triste levantando la mirada para ver a su compañera quien solo asunto.

**L**entamente ambos caminaron de manera lenta entre los escombros, varios ninjas se habían movilizado para retirar los cuerpos inertes que se encontraban en el campo de batalla, tras pasar tan horrible escenario llegaron al campamento que se había levantado, caminaron entre las tiendas hasta llegar a la del equipo, Chouji se encontraba sentado contra un pilar mientras miraba como lee intentaba calmar a Tenten, Ino lentamente se acerco a la kunoichi de cabello café y la abrazo, quizás esa escena rompía aun mas sus esperanzas de volver todos a Konoha y es que la muerte de Neji los afecto a todos por lo cual muchos terminaron algo heridos por los ataques debido al shock y la distracción de esto.

_**-Iré a ver cuál es el nuevo plan-**_ susurro y salió de la tienda, su rostro se mostraba sereno, tranquilo… frio, pero en su interior sentía como todo se quebraba, camino hasta estar alejado del campamento y se apoyo contra un árbol cayendo sentado, hundió su rostro entre sus manos y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar. Debía ser fuerte, estaba en una guerra, era el nuevo encargado, debía ejecutar el último plan de su padre, debía sobrevivir pero aun así ese sentimiento invadía su mente y corazón, aun mas sabiendo que Yoshino, su problemática madre, les había dicho que los esperaría en casa… a ambos.

_**-Hey bebe llorón, cálmate- **_escucho esa voz tan conocida y provocativa pero en estos momentos con un tono dulce y relajante, levanto la mirada y ahí la encontró, parada frente a él, sus manos sobre su cadera, inclinada levemente hacia él, una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos verdosos puestos sobre él.

_**-¿Necesitas algo Temari?-**_ le pregunto desviando la mirada evitando que la kunoichi lo viera así.

_**-Hey, no seas así conmigo me preocupe por ti por eso vine-**_ dijo poniéndose de cuclillas y cruzando sus brazos sobre sus senos mientras hacia una morisqueta de disgusto.

_**-¿Por qué te preocupaste?- **_dijo indiferente, sentía la necesidad de demostrarle confianza a Temari, sentía la necesidad de demostrarle que el había madurado… pero no era así, el seguía siendo un pequeño que todo le afectaba y es que esta guerra estaba cobrando vidas que al comienzo no pensó perder.

_**-Me entere sobre lo del cuartel-**_ bajo la mirada que ahora reflejaba tristeza al igual que su tono de voz _**–Lo lamento, se que por eso estabas así y yo quería venir a ver como estabas ahora-**_

_**-No te preocupes-**_ dijo bajando la mirada _**–Estoy bien-**_

_**-No mientras, bebe llorón-**_ levanto la mirada para verlo _**–Se que estas mal y eso me preocupa-**_

_**-¿Te preocupo?-**_ le pregunto levantando la mirada rápidamente Temari reacciono y sonrió algo nerviosa.

_**-Así es, te necesitamos concentrado en el campo de batalla-**_ Shikamaru sonrió de lado y bajo la mirada para cerrar los ojos evitando que nuevamente las lagrimas se hicieran presentes en sus ojos azabaches.

_**-Así que es eso-**_ dijo apenado, quizás el hecho de tenerla tan cerca lo estaba embobando más de lo común pero la pena aun así no desaparecía, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás sin abrir sus ojos y apoyo esta en el árbol, sonrió algo melancólico y calmo su respiración, cosas que no pasaron desapercibido para Temari quien se había mantenido atenta observando al shinobi de Konoha _**–Temari-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_ le pregunto extrañada al ver que el ninja permanecía en la misma posición.

_**-Acércate-**_ susurro la rubia sin entender anda se acerco lentamente arrodillándose para no perder el equilibrio, sin previo aviso y sin alcanzar a reaccionar el Nara tomo sus muñecas entre sus manos y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, Temari completamente sorprendida era abrazada por Shikamaru.

_**-Shika-Shikamaru-**_ dijo entrecortado.

_**-Gomen, debí haberte dicho esto hace mucho tiempo, demo- susurro –Temari… Ai shiteru (1)-**_ rápidamente la alejo y nuevamente sin que la kunoichi alcanzara a reaccionar tomo el mentón de la ninja y la beso, un beso sorpresivo pero no por eso menos apreciado ya que rápidamente la hermana mayor del Kazekage reacciono y le correspondió pasando sus brazos por atrás del cuello del moreno abrazándolo, atrayéndolo, poseyéndolo y protegiéndolo, a pesar de que le habían dicho que descansara ella no quiso, primero debía saber cómo estaba _**su**_ ninja, su amado tras lo sucedido con el ataque y verlo así, tan frágil y triste la destrozo por dentro pero ese solo beso estaba volviendo a rearmar las piezas de la esperanza tanto en el cómo en ella. Tras unos segundos el aire comenzó a ser exigido por sus pulmones por lo cual sin otra opción se separaron, no mucho ya que apoyaron sus frentes una contra la otra, ninguno de los dos quería abrir sus ojos, no querían abrirlos y que fuera una ilusión, no querían perder el uno al otro.

-Todo estará bien- susurro la ojiverde acariciando el cuello del shinobi.

-Ahora si- respondió tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y acariciándolo, lentamente y de manera temerosa abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que frente a él estaba la Kunoichi que secretamente amaba, bueno era secreto hasta hace unos momentos atrás.

-¡Temari!- la kunoichi rápidamente abrió los ojos y se separo un poco -¡Shikamaru!-

-Kankuro- susurro Temari, Shikamaru sonrió algo nervioso y rápidamente se puso de pie ayudando a su amada.

-Sera mejor que vayamos o me matara- dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa a una Temari que solo le sonreía tiernamente.

-Hey- el Nara la miro atento –

-Ai shiteru, mujer problemática- sonrió y rápidamente la abrazo.

-Ai shiteru, bebe llorón- rápidamente lo beso y ambos se separaron para ir hacia el campamento, la pérdida de su padre dolía, pero prometía no dejar que dañaran a Temari, así cumpliría su sueño de juventud y podría vivir feliz junto a Temari…

Fin

1) Ai shiteru: es "Te amo" en japonés :3

Well este es un One-shot muy cortito y es que T_T me dio pena la muerte de Shikaku e Inoichi D:

Además ahora lo de Neji ya Kishimoto ¬¬ que se vaya cuidando Ò.Ó

¡Y bueno espero que les haya gustado pronto subiré más!


End file.
